degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DelicateSting/Come As You Are Part One Review
So, a lot happened in what seemed to me a very short amount of time. There's a lot to cover, and I'll just jump right in. WARNING: This has a LOT of my own opinions on everything in this, so please, no hating. And yes, I am an EClare fan so there will be a lot of talk about that. I would like to hear from everyone about their thoughts though. Where to start. 1. Drew/Bianca/Katie Recap: Drew's break-up with Katie. OK, he lied to Katie when he broke up with her. It's messed up, and it's stupid. I don't know how he could think that she wouldn't catch him in that lie, especially since they all go to the same school, if that's what he was trying to accomplish. Recap: Katie's persistence. I got that Katie was hurt, but when she said, "Oh, I'm giving you another chance," and "I thought you'd be happy to see me," and "We should talk about this," and the way she kind of seduced him in his bedroom...it bothered me. She was trying too hard to win him back. She really should've just accepted it. But instead, she was persuading him to be with her again, and I don't think that's right. Prediction: He breaks up with her again even though they had sex and Bianca finds out about it. 2. Eli/Clare Before I even start recapping, I want to say that I loved Munro in this episode, as usual, but...he did a really good job. Loved Aislinn, too. Recap: His reaction. I expected that this would happen and I expected why from the minute after they kissed in "In the Cold Cold Night." I thought it was completely appropriate. I mean, he had come a long way, and he didn't want to be sucked back into that hurt and pain. I've been there, and it is not fun. When he was at the party ignoring her, I was bummed for her, but kind of glad to see him not obsessing about Clare. I kind of felt like she was expecting him to. Recap: The KISS scene. Even though I was expecting this scene as well, they both did it so well that it still made me squeal. I loved how cautious and mature Eli was about it, instead of jumping into it like he would've done in the past. It showed how much power he had in the relationship. All the deciding of them being together wasn't just on Clare's shoulders...it was on his too. He wasn't her puppy anymore. And when they kissed, it felt like they were reuniting and it was love and it was sparks and it was just so well done. I was kind of on the fence if Eli cared about her as much as she did him (a refreshing change) but you could tell that it wasn't one-sided and I screamed so loud because I can't even tell you how happy I was to know that he loved her back still. However, one thing did confuse me... When he said that he wasn't sure if they should do this because there were sparkly lights and the mood was set and everything, wasn't the mood set there? Prediction: I think they will go uphill from here, at least until Eli graduates. I feel they'll have to break them up then. It's such a different relationship now that they've both worked out their problems...you really feel it, the chemistry is amazing, and they may just be endgame. 3. Maya Recap: All the hate. I think this whole plot could've been done a little better. Mostly because they focused on her cupsize as a sign of a maturity. I think it would've been more realistic if it was because she was a niner. Maya didn't deserve any of that, and she is super talented, just for the record. I hope she will be let into the band. Prediction: She is going to realize that what they say doesn't matter, especially if it's superficial, and that she will be let into the band based on her TALENT. 4. Dallas and Becky I really do not like him. First he calls Adam a girl, and then he makes fun of Maya! I think he will be a douchebag the whole time he is on Degrassi and that this wasn't just a phase of poor character. Ah, Becky. Becky, Becky, Becky. She annoys me already, like I had a feeling she was going to do. Too perky, too goody-goody... I'm surprised they didn't introduce Luke with her. 5. Overall Overall, this episode felt extremely fast-paced and it rushed development through many topics. However, the topics they rushed through were exciting and addictive. For the season 12 premiere, I give it 3 1/2 stars. P.S. ''' '''DID YOU ALL SEE THE PROMO WHERE ELI PUNCHED DALLAS IN THE FACE? EPIC! I have a feeling he did it for Clare because from what I heard, Dallas is supposed to hate Clare for an article she wrote. Maybe he kept being mean to her and Eli stuck up for her. I think the hockey team is hated by almost everyone, and I'm excited to see where they go. Anyways, that is it, DelicateSting Category:Blog posts